The Big Little Visitor (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "The Big Little Visitor", Season 1, episode 21. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? Bear: Oh, hi. It's so good to see you And you're just in time I was just about to check the mail Ah look We have Mail Let's see what we got in the mail Today. Oh, looks like a letter. A letter for Tutter. Tutter loves getting mail. And he'll love getting this. Come on inside. Hmm? Wait a second. What's that smell? Tutter and Bear Read a Note Tutter: {noticing the note} Bear: It just says that your Grandma should be coming here... today. Tutter: Today? But that's... let's see, that would be... take the three, divide by two, carry the five... today?! Aah! There's not enough time, Bear! Not enough! Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop Prepare to Clean Up the House Bear Explains What Family Means / Hickory Dickory Dock Bear: This is an exciting day. Tutter's Grandma Flutter is coming for a visit. She's part of his family. Yeah, family. {The word "Family" flashes on-screen with an image of 6 paper-colored people.} But, what is a family? Have you ever wondered about that? I sure have. Well, the truth is, families come in all shapes, colors and sizes. Let's see now. Oh. For one thing, No two families are alike. {An animated house appears on the screen right in front of Bear.} {Animated images from Mouse Party appear in front of the house.} {Animated hearts appear, falling down in front of the animated house.} Shadow: (narrating) Hickory Dickory Dock Mouse: I'm the world's fastest mouse, and I'm gonna break the record for clock running lift! Shadow: (narrating) The mouse ran up the clock *The mouse makes his moves from chain to chain* Shadow: (narrating) The clock struck one *bell strokes one as the mouse is shaking* the mouse fell down *mouse falls back to the ground* Shadow: (narrating) Hickory Dickory Dock *Mouse gets up* Mouse: Hooray I did it! Let's do it again! Ojo, Pip, Pop, Tutter Tell Bear About It / Everybody in the Tub {Bear sees Tutter holding a tiny duster.} Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Tutter Becomes an Adult / The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha {Tutter is holding a bouquet of flowers on the floor.} Bear: By the way, you look great. Tutter: Well, Thank you, Bear. Like My Grandma always says, be clean, neat and prop. Clean, neat and prop. Bear: Uh-oh, I'm gettin' that feeling again. Tutter: That was great. I got to admit. Bear: I sure do love to cha-cha-cha. Tutter: She's here! Grandma Flutter First Met Bear and Tutter Tutter: You know about The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha? Grandma Flutter: Oh, as long as there's been bears and mice, they've been doing the cha-cha-cha together. Bear: Why, thank you, Grandma Flutter. Grandma Flutter Visits the Mousehole / Bear Sees Luna / Tells Him About It / The Goodbye Song Bear: Everyone loves the cha-cha-cha. Grandma Flutter: Little Tutter is not used to keeping up with the likes of his old Grandma. I could cha-cha-cha all night long. Bear: Well, you can certainly out cha-cha-cha me. {Night falls in} {Cut to: Attic} Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just ready to rise up into the night sky and shine all over. But tell me, how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Luna, you'll never guess what happened in The Big Blue House today. Luna: Well, whatever it was, there was certainly a lot of cha-cha-chaing going on. Bear: You can hear that? Luna: Everyone across the valley heard it, Bear. Bear: Well, Luna, we sure had fun. I finally found someone who likes to cha-cha-cha as much as I do. Luna: Really? Bear: Yep. Grandma Flutter. She came for a visit. Luna: Tutter's Grandma came for a visit? Oh, that's wonderful. It can be so much fun when family gets together. Bear: Yeah, Tutter was so funny. He was worried about what his Grandma would think. We had to Clean Up the House, take a bath. (laughing) But he found out that his Grandma Both: loved him no matter what. Bear: Yeah. How'd you know? Luna: That's the great thing about family, Bear. They always love you no matter what. Bear: Wow. That's true, Luna. Luna: And, Bear. Bear: Hmm? Luna: I must say that you and your friends make a wonderful little family too. A family of friends. Bear: Wow. Luna, I never thought about that way. I guess that there are all kinds of ways to be a family. Luna: Yes, there are. Well, I'd better be getting back. Time and tide wait for no moon you know. Bear: (laughs) Okay, Luna. But would you like to sing a Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd be delighted, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. See ya soon. {Right when Bear turned off the attic lamp, Tutter and Grandma Flutter burst in.} Tutter and Grandma Flutter: Bear. Bear: Oh, sorry, I almost forgot. Tutter: Bear, whoa. Bear: By the way, Tutter: You and your family Bear: can visit our family Grandma Flutter: here at The Big Blue House. Bear, Tutter and Grandma Flutter: Anytime you want. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts